


Dinner Plans

by Cass_Phoenix2123



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fem!MC, MC - Freeform, Oral, Reader-Insert, Smut, more office naughty times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Phoenix2123/pseuds/Cass_Phoenix2123
Summary: It’s Friday night and MC and Azul are on their way out for a dinner date when an issue at the lounge has the couple making a quick detour to his office. While Azul gets caught up in his work; MC finds a different type of hunger building.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Main Character, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Yuu | Player
Kudos: 39





	Dinner Plans

Apparently there had been an issue with the latest delivery and the Dorm Head needed to figure it out as soon as possible. What had started out as a quick stop at the office to handle the order mishap had evolved when Azul saw the stack of paperwork on his desk. He had muttered a soft apology and a “let me review these real quick” with a peck to her cheek before diving in. 

That had been 40 minutes ago.

MC fiddled with her phone, surfing Magicam while Azul worked his way through the stack. The two of them had settled into a comfortable silence; save for the occasional shuffling of papers or tapping on her phone. 

She was starting to get hungry but didn’t want to disturb him; instead distracted herself by flipping through Cater’s selfies for the day. She could tell by the way he still had his coat and hat on, that he hadn’t meant to get so caught up. Perpetually ready to leave, but never heading for the door. 

Casually glancing up at the cecaelia, she caught him with his pen in his mouth as he studied two pages side by side. She smiled softly at the display but felt her heart jump when he removed the pen and his tongue quickly darted out to moisten his lips. 

Finding a new distraction, MC abandoned her phone and took to watching Azul diligently work his way through the stack of papers. She had to admit there was something rather enticing about the look of concentration on his face; and she felt a particular thrill when she saw the pink tip of his tongue exposed to wet his lips again. She could just imagine that tongue on her skin.

A different type of hunger was starting to make itself known and a steady heat began to pool in her lower region. She pressed her thighs together. 

Did he even know how enticing he looked? Her beautiful, work-aholic, octo-mer.

He must have been starting to get stiff, however, as she saw Azul start to stretch in his chair. She let out a soft gasp at the sight of him. Pen once again pressed between his lips, paperwork in hand as he rubbed at the back of his neck. 

It was all too easy for MC to imagine her thumb in place of the writing utensil. She could almost feel the way his tongue would swirl around it’s tip. And that thought led directly to thinking of all the other things he could be using that mouth for. Her thighs clenched as desire shot through her. 

Unable to take it anymore, she marched over to the desk.

Azul looked up at her approach, setting the pen on his desk. "Hmmm? Is it time to go?"

"It’s too late," she huffed. Azul glanced at his watch and paled. 

"I-I'm sorry, MC. I didn’t mean to get so caught up. I can have them make you something in the kitchen." He rushed out, mistaking her huff as annoyance.

He tried to stand but her hand on his shoulder held him down.

"No, that's not what I want right now."

“Then what…“ he trailed off as MC pulled off his hat, tossing it to the couch behind her.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?”

The Dorm Head sputtered in confusion, eyes wide, “wha-what are you talking about?”

She ran her hands through his hair, "that look you have when you are lost in concentration is delicious."

Azul’s cheeks flared red as she continued, "and that sinful tongue of yours..."

Bending down, she pressed her lips to his. 

"Mmmm... I love watching you run it across your lips. It’s almost as if you are begging for a kiss," she whispered against his mouth. "Makes me wanna give you something else to concentrate on."

Azul cleared his throat, unsure what to say but clearly affected by her words as he fidgeted in his seat. His pants suddenly feeling rather tight.

Straightening up, MC ran her hands up her thighs; the fabric of her dress following her movement. As she came to her hips, she hooked her thumbs around the delicate lace and began dragging it down. 

Azul watched her every move, reaching up to loosen his collar as she stepped out of her panties.

Mindful of the stack of mostly completed paperwork, MC cleared a spot in front of Azul. Hopping on the desk, her dress bunched around her hips as she spread her legs; exposing herself to his blue eyes.

Reaching out, she gripped the Dorm Head by the ends of his scarf and tugged him forward; crashing their lips together. It was a flurry of tongues and progressively needy moans, though neither of them were entirely sure who was the source of the sounds.

One of her hands found their way into his hair; gripping the strands, she pulled him back to gasp for air. Azul panted out her name.

“Shhh… Now, be a good boy and let’s put that tongue to use.”

The groan he let out at her words was downright salacious. Ever the tease, when he wanted to be; a sly smile broke out on his face and Azul slowly made a show of licking his lips. MC’s breath hitched and she narrowed her eyes before pushing his head down to her core. 

Leaning back, she propped herself up with her free hand to watch. Her heels rested on the armrests of his chair while Azul’s arms wrapped around her legs to hold her open to him. He pressed a quick teasing kiss to her inner thigh before turning his full attention to her center and running his tongue up her slit. 

MC keened at the sensation, finally having him where she needed. He took his time to pull her apart, eyes locked on hers as he circled her clit.

It wasn’t long before he had MC quietly cursing; her chest rapidly rising and falling as he slipped his tongue inside her. His thrusting had her whimpering and grinding against his face.

“So…so good…” She ran her hand lovingly through his hair, pulling on the strands anytime he did a particularly teasing motion.

His gloved fingers dug into her flesh, holding her to him as Azul ate her out. She could just imagine the bruises she would find tomorrow. The thought sending another rush of heat to her core and she clenched around his tongue. 

Azul groaned in response, the vibrations making her shake with need. She could feel the coil start to tighten in her lower abdomen. Her legs shaking and fighting against his hands, wanting to close around him.

He switched his focus back to her clit, alternating between sucking at the bud and running figure eights over it. His ministrations caused her to tense and since she couldn’t close her thighs around him; one of her legs wrapped around his shoulder to pull him deeper.

“Don-don’t stop!” Her words came out in a rush of air.

Struggling to keep her eyes on him, she could feel his grin against her skin before he started flicking his tongue over her clit. Then just as quick, Azul thrust his tongue back inside her; the action caught her off guard and threw her over the edge into bliss.

Throwing her head back in ecstasy, MC cried out his name. Her hips automatically rocking against him as she rode out her orgasm.

Azul lapped at her, easing her down from her high. Unwinding his arms from her, he carefully pulled her leg from his shoulder and helped her to sit up. Making sure to have her attention, Azul licked the remnants of her release from his lips. 

MC let out a small whine and smiled. “You’re such a tease,” she said, pressing her lips to his once again. 

Catching her breath, MC rose from the desk and smoothed down her dress. Azul sat back in his chair. The tent in his pants putting his arousal on prominent display.

“Darling..” He held out a hand, fully intending to continue.

Suddenly, finding herself in a teasing mood, MC stepped back and made her way back to the couch to grab her phone.

“Actually, I am rather hungry. I think I’ll follow your suggestion and ask the boys in the kitchen to whip me up something.” She said, heading for the door.

A bit dazed, it took Azul a few seconds to understand what was happening and another three for him to jump from his seat. But it was just enough time for MC to open and step through the door.

The Octo-mer stumbled to his feet, a bundle of lace catching his eye. He quickly snatched her panties from the floor, stuffing them into his pocket, before returning to the problem at hand.

“Tell them to make it to go!” He called out, hurrying out after her; his paperwork long forgotten.


End file.
